Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 3/ Heat C
Heat C was the third episode of the main competition that was held during Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 3. This featured a new format, new live action presentation as well as the return of the former champions and fifth seed Weird mAlice. Format In the restructured heats the first round had two three-way eliminators instead of four one-on-one battles with two robots progressing to the next round. Competitors Diotoir se2.jpg|Diotoir Bigger Brother.jpg|Bigger Brother Chompalot.png|Chompalot Tanto.jpg|Tanto Weird malice.jpg|Weird mAlice King b remix.jpg|King B Remix Round 1 Bigger Brother vs Chompalot vs Weird mAlice The two flippers mean, with Bigger Brother gaining purchase and flipping the former champions over as Chompalot grabs hold from behind and crushes. Weird mAlice is chucked around and is almost chucked out of the arena, before Bigger Brother becomes distracted and attacks Chompalot. After Weird mAlice self righted, Chompalot grabbed hold of the side of Weird mAlice as Bigger Brother comes from the front and attempts to flip it, until going round the side and chucking Chompalot only to be flipped by Wierd mAlice who ironically gets flipped by the floor flipper. Chompalot crushed the front of Bigger Brother as Weird mAlice self righted and rammed Chompalot from behind while being burnt on the flame pit. Weird mAlice and Chompalot pinned Bigger Brother between each other before they all turned against each other with Weird mAlice flipping Chompalot and Bigger Brother flips Weird mAlice before turning against Chompalot. Weird mAlice then flips Bigger brother around the arena and almost out before Chompalot grabs hold of Bigger Brother, slamming it back towards the side wall. Weird mAlice then flips Chompalot, with Chompalot surviving by the nick of its teeth as its wing manages to just keep in in the arena. Bigger Brother soon lifts Chompalot aiming for the side wall before Weird mAlice charges up from behind and flips Bigger Brother up high and out of the arena. Eliminated: Bigger Brother Diotoir vs King B Remix vs Tanto Diotoir immediately darts towards the pit release button, mean while King B targets Tanto, slamming it around a CPZ and bashing it into a side wall. Diotoir, accidentally, flips itself over where it self rights and pressed the pit release button. Upon pressing the button, King B makes the fatal mistake of reversing as the pit opened, pitting itself in the process. Eliminated: King B Remix Round 2 Chompalot vs Diotoir Diotoir's initial charge and flip throws Chompalot onto its side, only for it to self right and charge into the scoop of Diotoir and crush down. Diotoir tries to run away but is followed by Chompalot who grabs it from behind and shunts Diotoir into the pit release. Chompalot then crushes the front of Diotoir, slamming it into the CPZ as it does. Diotoir gets away eventually and gets round the side of Chompalot, flipping it into to the CPZ, however, Chompalot grabs hold once more soon after. Chompalot rams Diotoir about, knocking off one of the boggle eyes in the process and slamming Diotoir into the side wall. Upon losing both eyes, Diotoir charges and flips Chompalot and almost pits it however, Chompalot grabs hold once more and bullies Diotoir for the majority of the match. It eventually goes to a judges decision with Chompalot going through. Winner: Chompalot Weird mAlice vs Tanto Tanto backs up against the side wall as Weird mAlice attempts to flip but ends up throwing itself over and back onto its wheels. Weird mAlice then flips Tanto up onto the side wall and almost out but it reverses and shunts into Weird mAlice who proceeds to chuck Tanto about. Using its flipper, Weird mAlice holds Tanto down and shoves it across the arena before slamming it against a side wall where Tanto becomes wedged and is promptly counted out. Winner: Weird mAlice Final Weird mAlice rams into Chompalot but ends up toppling over Chompalot spectacularly, as Chompalot grabs the side. Weird mAlice self rights and charges into Chompalot flipping it over and attempting to chuck it out only failing to do so and continuing the flipping assault. Weird mAlice bullies Chompalot around the arena with Chompalot surviving most attacks and targeting the front of Weird mAlice when it had the chance, but more violent flips followed with it being slammed into the side wall and pit release during the process. However, Weird mAlice makes a mistake, getting itself caught on the side wall where Chompalot grabs hold of the front and flipper crushing down and pushing back. Chompalot backs away but is quickly flipped by Weird mAlice who pushes the toppled Chompalot towards the pit where Chompalot self rights. Chompalot and Weird mAlice tussle near the pit where the two both get dangerously near to oblivion, however, Chompalot grabs hold from the side and nudges Weird mAlice towards the pit, falling in itself afterwards, in a major upset. Winner: Chompalot Trivia *This episode marks the first canonical appearance of Margaret McGee, an alias used by the show's creator in the past. Category:Heats Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice